Terro, and Other Household Supervillians
by Unassailable Heart
Summary: Stories about the Avengers and the challenges they face, on the battlefield, and around the house.
1. Chapter 1

Its mouth foamed, spraying white froth. Ant-Man dodged the acidic substance, and then whirled around to deliver a kick to its armored leg.

_Clang!_

"Ow!"

Ant-Man hopped several feet away, rubbing his foot. The thing turned, red eyes glowing, ready to attack. Quelling his fear, he chattered into his mouthpiece, summoning ants to buy him some time, but as soon as the ants were on the thing, it sprayed its foul liquid, killing any ant unlucky enough to get in its way.

"No!"

Ant-Man ran forwards, and swung his fist at its ugly face. But it caught his arm and chest in its spray, and they began to burn and melt. He fell to the ground, immobile from the pain. The thing leaned over him, its bubbling maw right over his face. It laughed, a horrible gurgling sound. "Hank…" it whispered, as if ordering its dinner. "Hank. Hank!"

"HANK!"

Ant-Man gasped and sat up.

"Uh, Jan?"

Jan Van Dyne let go of the arm she had been shaking. "Ironman sent me up. Apparently, you were screaming 'Terro, noooo!' in your sleep."

Hank Pym grimaced, looking over at the can of Terro ant poison that was sitting on his bedside table. "Yeah, sorry about that. Hawkeye keeps trying to spray me with it, to see if I'll melt. I guess it made it into my subconscious."

Jan patted his arm. "It's ok." She stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the Terro on her way out. "But I'm taking this with me. Remember, you're not really an ant, Hank."

Hank Pym rolled over, staring out the window, watching a yellowjacket gnaw at the windowpane.

_I bet yellowjackets don't have fears like that._

_Yellowjacket._

_Yellowjacket?_

_Yes, Yellowjacket…._


	2. Chapter 2

Shield agent Quartermain walked up to where Iron Man was examining one of the Shield Quinjets. "Iron Man, Director Fury sent me to see what you wanted."

"Oh, hey, Quartermain. Coffee?" the armored Avenger asked, handing him a paper cup. "I've been looking at these jets, and I think we can improve the- Hey, are you ok?"

The question was asked because Quartermain was staring at the cup in his hand. Slowly, he pulled the top off, and inhaled the steam curling out of the dark brown liquid. "Thank you, Iron Man," he said fervently. "Man, if I told you how much I needed this, I wouldn't have time to drink it," he said, taking a gulp of the drink and walking off.

"Oook, guess I'll schedule this meeting for another time…" Iron Man said. "Poor guy. I always thought he looked a little tired. Jarvis, arrange for a cup of coffee to be sent to Agent Quartermain every morning."

"A worthy use of your wealth, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Hank was doing some science-y thing. Jan just wanted him to fight crime with her.

"Hank, we really need to get some Avengers work done, you've spent the last three days in your lab! You've been living off of one slice of pizza. _So_ not healthy…"

Hank looked at the remains of his pizza, now covered with ants. "I was still eating that…"

Jan wrinkled her nose. "Ew. That's so gross!"

"I'm sharing."

"That's disgusting! You're gonna get a disease."

"Ants aren't as gross as people think. If insects were just given a fair chance in the scientific world, they could be a big help! Imagine the practical applications of ant strength."

"Hank, ants live in the ground. They eat garbage! They are dirty, disgusting, and gross." Jan said firmly. "That's not even pizza anymore! It's- antzza. I'm throwing it out!" And she did just that.

Hank examined-whatever it was he was working on. "I'm still hungry… And why do we need to do so much crime fighting? Science will change the world, not violence. We need to rehabilitate-"

"Argh!" _Slam._

Hank looked over at the empty lab and the still trembling door. "But science, Jan, science…."

**Ok, so this was written by my ten year old sister. I'm posting it on here. The idea and dialogue are hers, and I typed it. All reviews will be read to her, so make them good!**

**~SteampunkGirl **


End file.
